Party Animal
|image1=Flippy_Assoprando_as_Velas.gif |descrição= Flippy celebra seu aniversario... por enquanto. |temporada= 1a temporada (TV) |episódio= 2.1 |data= 2 de outubro, 2006 |roteiristas= Kenn Navarro Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana |diretor=Kenn Navarro |estrelando=Flaky Flippy |participação=Nutty Lumpy Mime Cuddles Sniffles Toothy The Mole |anterior=''And the Kitchen Sink'' |próximo=''Ipso Fatso'' }} Party Animal - "A Alma da Festa" é o episódio 2.1 das séries de televisão de Happy Tree Friends. Enredo Flaky está em sua cozinha fazendo uma massa de bolo, Nutty aparece e é atraído por algumas gotas de chocolate no balcão e tenta pegar um. Flaky dá um tapa na mão dele, no entanto, e assertivamente diz que ele não pode comer os ingredientes. Ela pega um amendoim e os põe no liquidificador. Enquanto o triturava, o amendoim é obstruído devido a uma casca de amendoim ficar preso nas lâminas de barbear. Flaky olha atentamente com um riso nervoso, lembrando que o liquidificador está ligada. Ela então desconecta o cabo da parede antes de puxar a casa para fora. Vendo o amendoim ainda na casca, ela decide comer um. De repente, uma erupção roxa se espalha sobre seu corpo, seus lábios começam a inchar, e seu corpo incha e incha como um balão, revelando que ela tem uma grande alergia aos amendoins. Nutty corre para ajudar, mas infelizmente se distraí com o prato de gotas de chocolate no balcão. Ele leva um tempo para decidir se a ajuda Flaky ou come o chocolate, e, no final, ele empurra Flaky a distância e devora todos os chocolates. Na cena seguinte, Flaky é mostrada deixando o hospital, quando, de repente, Mime monta-se em seu monociclo e oferece-lhe alguns amendoins. Lumpy, o médico, rapidamente dá um tapa saco de amendoim do Mime para o chão, fazendo com que Mime para fique aborrecido e "chore" De volta à casa, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, The Mole, Mime, e Sniffles estão decorando o local para a festa. Mime explode alguns balões e faz animais do balão, mas deixa um vão, que o leva para o liquidificador onde ele recebe alguns amendoins que Flaky estava usando; The Mole coloca-se um jogo de pin o rabo no burro, não sabendo que de cabeça é baixo; Nutty derrama açúcar extra no soco, pensando que não é doce o suficiente; e Sniffles enche um barril com água para sacudir maçã. Como eles terminam seus preparativos, Flaky vê alguém que vem para casa e diz a todos para ficar quieto. The Mole desliga as luzes pouco antes de a porta se abre, revelando uma sombra. Quando as luzes estão ligada novamente, Flippy pode ser visto de pé na porta, enquanto todo mundo grita "SURPRESA!" Chocado com isso, Flippy se assusta, mas felizmente, ele não se torna um Fliqpy. Todo mundo canta "Ele é um bom companheiro", como Flaky traz Flippy seu bolo de aniversário, faz que Flippy para derrame uma lágrima de felicidade. A câmera corta para Nutty, que acaba de encher a tigela de ponche com uma grande quantidade de açúcar, seguido por The Mole, que começou a jogar o pino a cauda no asno. Enquanto Flippy faz um desejo e sopra as velas, Flaky lhe entrega uma faca de bolo para cortar o bolo, levando-o a quase Fliqpy novamente. Mas felizmente, ele tira proveito dela e começa a cortar o bolo. Nutty, agora de pé ao lado de uma tigela de ponche completamente preenchido com açúcar, consome uma queda do açúcar. Ele recebe uma corrida de açúcar intensa e começa a girar como um tornado em torno da casa. O tornado suga alguns amendoins da mão de Mime e provoca-los a voar na boca de Flaky como ela está prestes a comer a primeira fatia de bolo. Ela sofre a mesma reação alérgica como ela fez antes, aparecendo os balões ao seu redor com suas penas enquanto ela incha. Confundindo os estalos de tiros, Flippy finalmente vira para fora e se transforma em Fliqpy. Fliqpy logo percebe a presença de Toothy em seu lado, e o ataca com o cortador de bolo, uma parte de seu rosto é arrancado e logo após ele cai no chão. Fliqpy vai na direção de Cuddles e entrega uma fatia do rosto de Toothy antes de amarrar alguns balões no pescoço de Cuddles, seu pescoço faz que o flutue para um ventilador de teto, onde ele é rasgado em pedaçõs, em seguinda, Nutty se aproxima de Fliqpy e ele o esculpe sua pele com o cortador de bolos similar a uma maçã. Fliqpy agora volta sua atenção para Mime, que está olhando para o amendoim no liquidificador, alheio a tudo o que tem ido ao seu redor. Fliqpy conecta novamente na tomada, fazendo que o liquidificador seja arrancado pelas lâminas, e logo após, é empurrado para dentro da maquina e se transforma em uma grande mistura de suco de sangue. Sniffles, vendo tudo o que aconteceu, se esconde no barril de água. Fliqpy está a procura de mais vítimas para matar, quando seu olhar se depara com focinho Sniffles cutucando para fora do barril. Ele coloca a tampa no barril, quase afogamento Sniffles que tenta escapar, mas sem sucesso. Fliqpy começa a enfiar facas, garfos e outros objetos pontiagudos dentro do barril, fazendo que a água drene. Sniffles dá um suspiro de alívio, mas Fliqpy leva o barril fora para fora e rola para baixo de uma colina. O barril bate várias vezes após se colidir com uma árvore e desmembrar e matar Sniffles, fazendo seu orgãos voarem para fora em vários sentidos. Sem saber do que aconteceu, The Mole continua jogando o seu jogo do pino a cauda no burro e caminha em direção ao Flaky inchado, mantendo o rabo de burro. Como ele cutuca Flaky em seu olho com a aderência na cauda, ela explode, fazendo que Fliqpy volte ao normal. A camera corta para The Mole empalado na parede com muitos espinhos de Flaky. Não parecendo perceber (ou pelo menos que preocupam com) a morte e destruição ao seu redor, Flippy usa um dos chifres de Mime para misturar o líquido no liquidificador, que é composta do sangue de Mime e os amendoins. Após a beber o líquido, ele gosta do sabor, mas obtém a mesma reação alérgica como Flaky fez anteriormente. Os íris-fináis fecham ao fim do episódio e lábios são capturados no buraco e são cortados, com sangue escorrendo dos lábios enquanto caem. Moral Life's a Party and everyone is invited!'' - "''A Vida é um carnaval!"''' Mortes # Fliqpy corta o rosto de Toothy com um cortador de bolo. # Fliqpy amarra um grupo de balões ao redor do pescoço de Cuddles e os permite ir sob um ventilador de teto, deixando as hélices cortar seu corpo em pedaços. # Fliqpy esculpe pele de de Nutty como uma maçã com um cortador de bolo enquanto Nutty estava girando igual a um furacão. # Fliqpy conecta o cabo do liquidificador em enquanto a mão de Mime estava dentro, e em seguida, empurra-o para o liquidificador e misturá-lo completamente. # Fliqpy coloca vários objetos afiados e logo após empurra-lo para baixo de uma colina e colide com uma árvore matando-o. # Flaky pode ter sido explodida por The Mole por sua agulha enquanto ela estava inchada. (Morte não vista), mas um pouco de sangue é mostrado, e seus membros podem ser vistos voando na tela. # The Mole é morto quando ele acidentalmente explode com sua agulha em Flaky, fazendo com que seus fixá-o na parede. (Morte não vista) Lesões # Flaky sofre de sua alergia a amendoim e torna-se inchado e inchado. (Isso ocorre duas vezes) # Cuddles é sufocado quando ele tem suas cordas de balões amarrados em volta de seu pescoço. # O braço de Mime fica preso entre lâminas giratórias do liquidificador. # Flippy tem uma reação alérgica semelhante a Flaky. # Os lábios de Flippy são cortados pelos íris finais do episódio. Taxa de sobrevivência * Quantidade de de personagens principais: 2''' * Quantidade de personagens principais mortos: '''7 * Taxa total: 22,2% Destruição * Toothy derruba seu prato em que ele costumava comer seu bolo. * Um barril é destruido após Flippy rolar para fora de uma colina. Categoria:Episódios de TV Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Regulares Categoria:Episódios de Juventude Transviada Categoria:Lesser of Two Evils Categoria:Episódios Estrelando Flaky Categoria:Episódios Estrelando Flippy Categoria:Episódios de 2006 Categoria:Sem Caracterizantes